Blossoms of Battle
by CrazyMorbidity
Summary: Formerly: The Blossoms of the Lotus. Can't think of a short enough summary. OCxOPWuxOPSky . . . something like that.R&R Info update. Still on hold . . . until life is kind to me
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Jade Empire or any place, thing, or character that is in the game or from any of the concepts. They all belong to the greatness that in BioWare. But Meilin, Huo, Heng, Kun, and Chang are all mine! BWHAHAHAHAHA . . . Okay I'm done.

This story follows after an OP ending with a romance between Wu the Lotus Blossom and OP Sky. Other than that, I have nothing more to say.

**The Blossoms of the Lotus**

_Prologue_

Finally, it was over.

Standing on the balcony of the room that Princess Lian the Heavenly Lily had allowed her to use until she wished to leave, Wu the Lotus Blossom gazed out to the Imperial City that stretched out before her eyes, finding it hard to believe that this was only a part of the world that she saved. All those people now could live far more pleasant lives than what they had been. And that brought a comfort to Wu's mind.

She didn't care if people said that helping out with no thought of rewards brought no such thing. To her, they were wrong. Harmony had a great reward, one that quenched desire far easier than gold or power could.

Besides, her helpfulness had brought about another reward. One that gave her a greater future to look forward to than she ever imagined before.

"Off in a daze again?"

The voice was a welcomed one and Wu quickly turned to see its owner, her face beaming gleefully. Standing at the door was Sky, smiling with that roguish smile as he leaned against the wall, still wearing that same light blue bandit attire. "I don't really have anything better to do at the moment. Well, until now, that is."

"The savior of the Jade Empire has nothing better to do? I find that hard to believe," Sky teased, walking up to Wu. "Just about as hard as I find it that you are actually wearing a dress. Again."

"I guess you are right about that," Wu smiled sheepishly, running her fingers through her long black hair, which she had taken down from the fancy bun that Lian's servants had adorned her with earlier today, and looking over her gown. It was soft purple, with pale pink trim and intricate designs, form-fitting but nowhere near as revealing as Lian's usual attire. "But is it that bad?"

His finger held her chin, lifting her head up gently to face him again, his smile having grown a little bit more impish. "I didn't say it was bad, just hard to believe. It doesn't suit you either, but it does look gorgeous on you."

Wu already knew it was coming before Sky even leaned forward and his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. She felt herself melt once their lips had met and an overwhelming joy over swept her again. But there was something wrong. Something different about this kiss. She felt . . . reluctance.

"Sky?" she whispered, pulling her lips from his. "What is it?"

His smile, she noticed, was faked this time, weak. "Wu, I wanted to tell you that I'm going to be leaving-"

"Leaving! Why? Where are you going?" Her voice began to tremble as a fear settled in. "It's not because of me, is it?"

That invoked a genuine laugh from Sky. He kissed her lips, lightly this time and caressed her cheek with his fingers. "Actually, in way, it is. But, tell me, you do remember why we met?"

"Because Gao the Greater was running the slaving operations that captured you daughter," Wu recalled, her voice betraying her confusion on the matter. Then it hit her. "You're not going after what's left, are you!"

"Wu, calm down," Sky soothed as calmly as possible, flashing a reassuring smile, yet a reluctance remained in his voice. "I have to. I can't stand to think that other children, men, and women are being enslaved. We've done what we could to help: taking down Gao, finishing off the Lotus Assassins, and taking care of some slaving operations that existed in the heart of the Empire. But it's not enough, for me. I have to know that it's been dealt away with, entirely."

"But why?" Wu pleaded, holding tightly to Sky's arms, not willing to allow him to leave. Not the promise of her future. "That could take months, years even!"

"I know, but . . . Wu, I have to ask you, have you ever thought of having a family?"

"Sky, isn't it a bit early for that?" Wu pointed out, even though she already understood what Sky was getting at. She just didn't want to admit his was right.

Sky's gaze simply turned serious.

Looking away, Wu sighed and answered, halfhearted. "I have." Then she turned back to him, her voice desperately pleading once again. "But why does that mean you have to go? Why don't I come?"

"And let you get your hands dirty in my line of work? Don't tempt me," Sky smiled, before turning stern again. "You have your reputation, as well as the Spirit Monk Order to take care of. And you've already told me that you, Dawn Star, Kang, and Wild Flower were going to travel to the Prosperous East, so you have your plans."

"But the idea was for you to come as well," Wu rebutted, despite the fact that she knew she was losing. There was no way she could change Sky's mind, not when he was so determined, especially when it came to their future together. "Then promise me you'll at least stop by or send me a message every so often."

There was a short hesitation that caught Wu's suspicion. But before she could question it, Sky replied, "If you're traveling, how am I supposed to do that?"

This time Wu's face went stern. "I know you have your friends. You'll find out."

Then, sensing a vague oddity about Sky, Wu heard his reply. "I promise."

But the suspicion that Wu held soon disappeared as she fell into another one of Sky's tantalizing kisses and then into blissful love until sleep came over her. When she woke up, no longer was Sky's strong presence at her side, and Wu knew that she would not see him until he felt his work was done. And once again she fell asleep, this time alone and in tears.


	2. Chapter 1

Alrighty then. Here's Chapter One. I wanna thank everyone who has reviewed, especially RJZ-01, since I goaded her into doing it. hehehehehe. Okay, all the characters i claimed ownership to in the disclaimer last chapter appear here. I don't know if anyone else will catch it, but this takes place years after the prologue. the prologue happened lmost right after Sun li's death. It's just a friend had some confusion. So, enjoy!

_Chapter One_

The Imperial Palace was known as the home of the Imperial Family, their closest subjects, advisors, and servants. It was thought to have a well respected, renowned air. Rather than believing that those who dwelt here were only mortal beings, the citizens of the Jade Empire practically believed that those who lived here were gods.

How wrong they were.

"Huo! Meilin! Get back here!" a young woman, dressed in dull blue robes that allowed for free movement and long, lush black hair that flowed behind her, hollered chasing two four-year-old children through the Palace's corridors. And running through the hallway during the servants' most busy hours did not make the task any easier. She did her best ducking and dodging the hurrying servants, whom, in turn, did their best to stay out of her way. Of course they were all used to this daily reoccurrence and their task in the routine was far easier to perform than the one chasing the children.

And after around ten minutes of running through the corridors, the children had passed the crowds of servants and it didn't take long before the woman finally caught up to them and had a hand on each child, leading them back to their playroom within the Palace. As they entered a warm laughter sounded, mixed with greetings and teasing.

"To think that the savior of the Jade Empire has been reduced to a nursery maid's duties."

With a quick glare, Wu the Lotus Blossom made it known to her best friend that her tease had annoyed her just as intended. Sitting next to Dawn Star, wearing far more modest robes than what she used to, but in the same dark rose color and her shoulder-length hair held up by a simple bun and holding a sleeping one-year-old boy, Wu regarded her coolly and spoke in a cool tone, "And look at the daughter of the Glorious Strategist? Besides, it's not like we have a choice.'

"You don't sound like you're not enjoying your new duties," Dawn Star prodded, her smile slightly fading.

"You try chasing those two five times a day and just try to find some enjoyment in it," Wu pointed out. But she sighed and leaned back, running her fingers through her hair. "Oh well, I should have known being a mother isn't exactly easy."

"Especially knowing that that's your daughter over there. Any child of yours means trouble."

Turning back to Dawn Star, Wu's forehead furrowed. "Then how did your son turn out to be such a horse demon?"

"I'm guessing it's your influence."

Sneering at the ridicule, Wu blandly responded, "It's always my fault," before looking back to the children, watching as they played with another, a girl that was more than three times their age, Wild Flower, her hair longer, but still in the same ponytails and her robes of the same yellow and orange that she had wore at Tien's Landing when they first met. Huo's head was shaved, as was customary for the young boys of the Jade Empire, and his reddish robes were of a simple design, perfect for a playful boy. Meilin's hair was done up in two high ponytails that bobbed as she moved her head and her robes and pants were of a pale blue. Looking at them, Wu could not help but dwell once again on the direction her life had taken.

It had been five years after Sun Li's death now. After the escapade and Cha Kai's return to Heaven, Wu had taken Wild Flower in and she became as Wu's daughter. And while Wu, Dawn Star, and Wild Flower had visited Pheonix Gate of the Prosperous East, both women had discovered they were both pregnant, though Wu still had not learned of young Sun Huo's father. Unlike the boy, Meilin's father was no mystery.

But as life had gone, it might as well should be. At least that's how Wu thought.

Growing disconcerted by her thoughts, Wu stood, stretching her arms and calling out to the three eldest children in the room. "All right you three. Come on, it's time to get some training in."

"Thinking about him again, weren't you?" Dawn Star said, with a smile on her face and voice.

After sending a silent glare to her friend, Wu turned and walked to the excited children. If there was anything Meilin and Huo enjoyed more than being chased around the Palace by Wu, it was their training sessions. And Wild Flower was always thrilled to hone her abilities in magic. Though, admitted, Wu herself was far better at weapon and martial style, as well as transformations, she still had more than enough training in magic to teach the children at their level.

But no sooner than they had started were the four interrupted. Just as Wu was reminding the spells of Ice Shard to Meilin, the door came noiselessly open.

"I see that we've interrupted the training session once again," a haughty, regal voice observed as the newcomers walked in. Turning around, Wu saw who she expected it was. Empress Sun Lian, the current ruler of the Empire, along with her husband, Emperor Hai Chang, and his brother, Hai Kun. Lian's hair and outfit were almost the same as when she was a princess, but now her midriff was no longer exposed and her head was adorned with an ornate crown. Chang wore the a headdress and robes that were fairly similar to what Sun Hai had worn, only colored orange with deep red trim. Kun's outfit was the same colors and extravagance, but provided the trained warrior easy maneuverability in case he needed it. His hair was done up in a small bun, with the lower half falling loosely, much as Gao the Lesser had styled his hair. Thankfully, Kun was nothing like Gao.

"You always seem to know when we start," Wu stated, crossing her arms as she faced the troupe. "Do you do it just to annoy me?"

"My, isn't that quite an accusation," Lian smiled, walking over to where Dawn Star now stood and took the boy from her cousins arms. "Hello my little warrior. How is my little Heng?"

Even though Wu and Dawn Star had more than a year to get used to this sort of thing, they still found it a little funny. If there was anyone that the Empress was actually kind to, it was her son, Hai Heng. Not even her husband received that sort of kindness - or affection. And the thought of Lian as a mother, the two couldn't fathom it.

As Wu hid her laugh at the display of care, she grew aware that someone had moved to her side. Looking over, she saw Kun now standing by her side.

"Good morning Wu," he greeted pleasantly, bowing his head slightly. "How are you doing?"

"As well as anyone can do after chasing those two three times around the palace at this hour," Wu scoffed, waving a hand at Meilin and Huo.

"At least they keep you ready for anything," he smiled.

"If only I had that optimism," Wu said in a cynical tone. "So how was the proceedings?"

Leaning closer and covering his mouth as if he was about to cough, Kun lowered his voice as he spoke. "With Empress Lian? I'm certain you know the answer."

"Ah yes," Wu smiled in turn. "Lots of arguing until it ended up just as she desired." The two shared a quiet laugh before turning to the other adults, all of whose eyes were on them, and Lian's gaze held that knowing look. "What?" Wu asked as innocently as possible.

Lian was the one to answer. "Perhaps this union will work out after all."

Wu sent a silent glare again, this time to Lian for her adamant gestures to remind Wu. Yes, a union. A union between Wu the Lotus Blossom, savior of the Jade Empire, and Hai Kun, brother of the Emperor. A union Wu had agreed to, despite a past promise.

But what use was there in keeping the promise? For five years, Wu waited. She had hoped that she would have received some message. Some sign. But not so much as a whisper was heard of the one she waited for. Nothing. She couldn't wait forever. Meilin needed a father and she herself needed someone at her side. And Wu had decided the wait was over.

She was no longer waiting for Sky to return.

* * *

If there was one thing the Wu liked about the children running around so much, it was that it meant a quiet night for her. Tonight, both Wild Flower and Meilin slept at her side as Wu rested on their bed, reading what scrolls she had gathered about the Spirit Monks as well as anything on the Celestial Bureaucracy. Though she knew enough about the Order, especially with the Waterdragon being able to speak with her, that she didn't need to worry, Wu took to studying what she could of what should have been her life, just to pass time. 

"Mistress," a voice called out softly from the door.

Looking up, Wu saw the servant she thought she would see. "Yes?"

"Hai Kun is here to see you," she bowed, waiting for Wu's response.

Rolling the parchments up and setting them aside, Wu stood, turning back to the servant. "Let him in."

The servant quickly did as she was told, allowing Wu's fiancé into the room before closing the doors behind him.

"I hope it's not too late for me to disturb you," Kun smiled walking in.

"Oh, it is. By five seconds," Wu teased, moving to the seats set around a low table. "So what kept you?"

Kun took a seat next to Wu, finally able to drop the stately attitude that he had when around most others. "Chang was insisting that I stick around court before actually letting me leave. I've told him before that I don't really have the mind for those sort of things."

"You're not the only one. Feeling tense?"

Kun tested his shoulders before replying. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Well then, turn that way," Wu instructed, turning to face Kun's back and massaging his shoulders.

"You're getting better at this."

"I try."

Kun slightly turned is head, flashing a smile to Wu, before looking to the bed. "Asleep already? I thought that girl had limitless energy."

Wu smirked as she looked to where Meilin rested. "If that was true, I think I'd be dead by now. She's tougher to deal with than an Elephant Demon."

"I'll take your word for it. Personally I'm glad I haven't had to deal with those sort of things. Even if it makes my skills inferior to yours."

"I think I would have given almost anything to keep from having to fight all the things that I did. I'm just glad I can settle down now."

"Ow! You're getting a little rough there," Kun winced, jerking his shoulders a little.

"Sorry," Wu said suddenly, pulling her hands from him.

"It's okay." Kun turned to face her, leaning back on his hands. "I'm already feeling better. You don't know how lucky you are not having to be present at Court. Countless squabbling ministers, judges, and delegates taking forever to agree on something."

"I've got the kids to deal with, you know," Wu pointed out.

"I'd prefer the kids. At least they have a right to squabble. All those officials are grown men. I wish they would act like it."

"I'm sure you'll be glad when we move to Dirge," Wu suggested hopefully.

But at the mention of 'we,' Wu saw a plainly visible flinch. Realizing that he had done so, Kun spoke. "Sorry, I don't mean to imply anything, it's just, are you sure about this? Don't get me wrong. You're a wonderful woman and I'd be happy to be with you for the rest of our days, but are you sure you are?"

That startled Wu. True, she had never really spoke of them in the way she just had, but still . . . "Me? What do you mean?"

"What about Meilin? What about her father? Are you sure that you settled things with him?"

That was one subject that Wu had wanted to avoid completely. "What makes you think things need to be settled?"

"Mostly the fact that it's been . . . what? Four years?"

"Five."

"Right, five years and you've only recently actually agreed to a marriage. It seems to me that you have been waiting for him, or something."

Her gaze turning cool as she lifted her eyebrow, looking at Kun, who merely stared right back. Sighing, Wu knew that it was futile to have thought that the subject could be avoided. "I highly doubt anything needs to be settled. Five years, Kun. Five. No message. No signs. Nothing. Either he's forgotten me or he's dead."

"I don't think anyone could forget you. But it is your choice. I just hope this is what you want."

"And what about you? What do you want?"

"You to be happy, among other things."

Wu raised her eyebrow, inquiring silently.

"I'm not saying."

"You've piqued my interest. What 'things?'"

Kun just smirked.

"Aren't you quite the pervert," Wu teased.

"I suppose I am, but it's late now and Chang's going to want me at the Court tomorrow, again."

"Then I guess it is time you get going," Wu agreed, standing as Kun did. "Good night, Kun."

"Good night, Wu," he smiled, taking Wu's hand and kissed her fingers before turning and leaving. Watching as he left, Wu was grateful for a man like him. He was reluctant because he cared and that meant a lot to her. But hopefully he cared more than Sky had.

As she got ready for bed, Wu thought on Kun's reply to what he wanted, for her to be happy. With Kun, she was certain she could be happy. Resting next to Meilin, hugging and kissing her daughter one last time before closing her eyes, Wu thought once more of Sky.

No, she did not need the father of her daughter in order to be happy.

* * *

Though many slept at this hour, two women in the palace were not so ready. Sitting in the privacy of the Empress's sleeping chambers, were Lian and Dawn Star. Though Dawn Star had left her sleeping son in their room, Lian held her son in her arms. For Dawn Star it was amazing to think that her haughty cousin could care so much for someone, but here she sat, watching Lian gently sing a lullaby to Heng. But while the residents of the Palace knew that Lian cared so much for her son, it was also known that she was indifferent towards her husband. For Dawn Star, she felt that was a very sad life to lead and would never want to take part in. 

Once young Heng was asleep, Lian's haughty nature once again emerged. "So what is Wu doing tonight? I've noticed that she doesn't leave her room at night anymore, especially after we can finally dismiss the Court. I can hardly imagine that she sits in her room reading those scrolls all night."

"Well, she told me that Kun comes around at night to visit her," Dawn Star informed, convinced there was nothing wrong with admitting that small fact of information.

"Really now?" Lian's eyebrow raised in intrigue. "From what I've seen, I would never have guess that they were so . . . close."

"Wu won't speak of it, but I know she is growing fond of him."

"Fairly quick to drop her interest in Sky, especially given that she has his daughter."

"It's been five years, Lian. And if I'm not mistaken, you are the one to have arranged this marriage in the first place. I would have thought that you of all people would find this at least . . . amusing."

"My my, little Dawn Star, how conceited do you believe me to be?" But the smile spoke enough - she was indeed finding this information amusing. But at the same time, Dawn Star could tell that her cousin did have another view on the matter. "Perhaps I did suggest that the two marry, but of course I did it out of concern of Wu and Meilin's well-being. The girl is already four years old and she has no recollection of her father, and I'm certain that you agree with me that she needs a fatherly figure in her life."

"Yes." But that admittance seemed to drive a thorn through her heart. The man who was her father and had been like a father towards her as she grew, despite the fact that neither realized the relationship between them, was not a man she would ever call Father. Not after seeing the truth of his actions. Then there was the matter of Huo's father . . .

Whether or not Lian noticed the unsettling emotion that coursed through Dawn Star, she continued with her little speech. "And Wu has been waiting around for five years now. It's just not healthy for her." But a hesitation came and Lian frowned. "But I do feel I've made a mistake."

That jerked Dawn Star out of her lingering sense of sorrow. "A mistake? Why?" She had wanted to make a mocking comment towards the Empress, but with Lian so serious, she decided it was best not to.

"I've noticed that since Sky's disappearance, slavery has been in a quick decline and the Guild has been one to see to slavery's disappearance."

"So you think Sky has had some dealings in this?"

Lian sneered at Dawn Star's guess. "I _know_ he has. I am quite aware that the man despises slavery. Anyhow, only now have I seen practically no trace of slavery remaining in the Empire. Every source I have, says so."

"Source?" Dawn Star questioned with accusing inquisitiveness. "And what exactly might that be?"

With a scoff, Lian quickly cleared Dawn Star's indictment. "If you believe that Silk Fox has been making any sort of appearance as of late, I must disappoint you. As Empress, I simply do not have that luxury. And my sources aren't as . . . devious as you might want to believe. I have all the Ministries at my call. I can easily learn of the situations throughout the Empire."

"That is very unlike you, _Silk Fox_," Dawn Star stressed, by the use of Lian's one time nick name and later alter ego. She still did not believe that was Lian's only method.

"Perhaps I have other sources, but they are not to be discussed, and this talk is driving me away from my point."

"Then what is your point?"

"The slave operations coming to a close means what Sky set out to do is over . . ."

Then it clicked. "And that means he'll be returning," Dawn Star breathed with realization. Wu had not mentioned any of this to her, only that she had spent the last five years waiting for him and it had been long enough. But another thought came to mind and it did not concern Wu. "But why are you telling me this?"

Sliding her fingers down her son's face, Lian smiled at the woman sitting across from her. "Why? I'm not certain myself. But I suppose you have grown on me, my little cousin."

For once, Dawn Star had no desire to refute the demeaning nicknames that Lian would use, because for once, it wasn't demeaning at all. This time it was out of warmth.

"I suppose we have all changed in these last years," Dawn Star smiled.

"Perhaps. But you can still be as evasive as ever." Though Dawn Star thought Lian would urge the subject on, to Dawn Star's surprise she stood. "But now, if you don't mind, I feel it's time to retire. Dealing with the Ministries and the Court can be so draining for one's body."

"I can imagine," Dawn Star agreed, following her cousin's suite. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yes. Good night then."

"Good night, Highness," Dawn Star bid before leaving the Empress's chambers and making her way to her room. It was a long walk, but with her mind so concentrated on the thought that Lian had left her with, she did not notice the walk. She knew the matter than Lian had spoke of, the source her evasiveness. Perhaps she should tell her friends the mystery that she tried so hard to hide. She knew one day the truth would come out, whether she whished it or not. She was only grateful that her friends did not press the matter.

Walking into her room, Dawn Star made her way to her bed and looked at her sleeping son. She regretted the fact that the boy could never meet his father. But had she known that his father would die, would that have changed anything? Would she have wanted it to change?

She already knew the answer and though she felt a great sense of regret, she also felt the happiness that had carried through her life since the birth of Huo, the fire that was a new spark to her life. This was her path in life and she would forever be grateful for it.

* * *

Alrighty, it's the end of chap1. I hope you're liking what's happening. And any Lian/Silk Fox fans out there, sorry, but Lian won't be in the fic for much longer. Maybe I'll see about getting her in here and there, we'll have to see. And kang and Black Whirlwind fans, don't worry, they'll be coming in soon. Henpecked Hou fans . . . sorry, he won't be in at all.

Anyhow, if you liked it, I'd appreciate the reviews. I have up to chap3 done and am working on chap4, but I want to know people are reading my fanfic before I post more chapters.


	3. Chapter 2

So, anyone happy for the long awaited next chapter? I was going to revise the story, but it would take too long and I only have a little over a week of a vacation here. plus I have up to chapter 4 done. I don't feel like rewriting a whole lot of stuff right now. Unfortunately the story will prolly have just a little more than 10 chapters (excluding the prologue and epilogue) and I still have to figure out how everything's going to work. It really weirded out for me. Anyhow, I was going to give y'all Chapter three as well, but I figured that i want someone in the story and I have to add him. so I may get that one done soon.

now . . . I've talked enough. ON TO THE STORY!

_Chapter Two_

It had been a few weeks after the small discussion of Sky, when Wu found herself in one of the palace gardens with Meilin, and Wild Flower. Just the three of them. Dawn Star and Huo had gone to the Market District to see if there was anything to buy and the Golden Way to watch a performance. Wu knew that Meilin couldn't stay still for a minute and would be running around if they tried shopping, so she didn't bother to go along. So instead, she decided to spend the day training the two girls, which made them both happy. But soon enough, the training session turned out to be more troublesome than Wu had expected. While Wu taught Wild Flower the basics of martial arts, Meilin became bored and decided to liven things up a bit. She began launching her mediocre-size ice shards at Wild Flower, which still could hurt a good bit. And it did not please Wu. And Meilin knew that, as soon as Wu glared, the girl took off, even before Wu started to chase her through the garden, which Wild Flower was finding a great deal amusing. It happened so many times, that Wu gave up and told Wild Flower to find a servant tend to her bruises. A little disappointed, Wild Flower did as she was told, leaving the mother and daughter alone in the garden. With a sigh of agitation, Wu fell to the ground leaning against one of the small wall that enclosed a place of elevated ground for the plants.

"Mommy not find it fun?" Meilin asked, bouncing up to her.

Unable to find the urge to resist Meilin's antics anymore, despite the innocence that he daughter's eyes held, Wu burst in her anger at he daughter's refusal to behave. "Fun! Is that what you think this is? You think it's fun to drive me insane? Why does it have to be so hard for you to behave? Is all you want to do is just torture me?"

The outburst had struck the girl harder than Wu had expected. Little Meilin stood, trembling, scared. Wu had reprimanded her plenty of times, but never with so much anger. Never out of anger. In mere moments the child began to cry and a wave of regret swept over Wu, but as she reached out to her daughter, Meilin took off, running further off into the garden. Wu was quickly upright and after the girl. Despite her young age, Meilin was quick and already had a good head start before Wu. Wu knew she could catch up if she focused, but what was the need? There was no danger and though she wanted to speak with her daughter, she knew the child would need some time off on her own. But she wasn't going to let the child out of her sight. Meilin might live here, but she did not know the palace very well, and this was not a place Wu wanted to search for anything if a location wasn't certain.

She followed Meilin to a cluster of fashioned bushes circling a jade statue of alate emperorthat Wu did not recognize. The girl sat beneath the branches, quietly sobbing. Sitting just outside the bushes, Wu watched her young daughter cry, letting her have a few minutes to herself before calling to her.

"Meilin?" Wu called, her voice soft and slightly shuddering.

The sobs only continued.

"Honey, Mommy's sorry," Wu continued. This time she got a response.

"But Mommy . . . Was angry . . . And yelled . . . At me," the child choked out between sobs.

Again the regret over swept her. "I'm sorry, Meilin, but Mommy only wants Meilin to be a good girl. And Meilin doesn't listen very well."

"I just wanna have fun," Meilin whimpered, her tears running dry.

"I know you do, but you need to know when and how to have fun. And throwing ice shards is definitely not a good way to have fun. You don't want to hurt Wild Flower, do you?"

Looking up at Wu, with her round,yet slanted brown eyes innocently staring at her mother, Meilin shook her head.

"You want to come out now?"

Quickly, Meilin crawl out and scuttled over into her mother's arms. "Mommy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Honey," Wu soothed, caressing the back of her daughter's head. "It's okay. Just . . . try to listen. And don't keep running off."

The two locked gazes and Meilin nervously nodded her head. Stroking the side of the girl's face, Wu smiled and kissed her forehead, before the unmistakable sound of a rumbling stomach. They both laughedand Wu stood up, taking Meilin's hand. "Come on. Let's get you something to eat."

Meilin fell into step next to her, starting to skip and hum as they continued on. But Meilin's hum died down and she tugged on Wu's hand as they neared the exit. "Mommy?"

"What Meilin?" Wu asked, stopping and looking to the child.

"When will Daddy come home?"

Her heart froze at the mention of "Daddy." For a long time Wu stopped telling Meilin about her father and it had not been a matter that ever passed between the two since. Until now.

"Daddy's not coming back," Wu answered, telling her daughter what she was certain was true.

"Why?"

"Because Daddy doesn't love Mommy."

Wu looked to Meilin who didn't seem to believe that answer at all. Of course she wouldn't, not after hearing her mother tell her for all her life, except the past year, that her Daddy would love her once he saw her or that her parents did love each other. It just contradicted everything she had ever told Meilin.

"Does Mommy still love Daddy?" Meilin asked quietly.

It was a bit of a surprising question, yet Wu half-expected it. Kneeling down to get at eye level with Meilin, Wu answered, "I don't know, Meilin."

"But you love Meilin, right Mommy?"

"Of course, you silly goat," Wu smiled, tapping Meilin's nose.

"Then how come you don't know if you love Daddy or not?" A look of anger crossed the child's face. "It's not because of Kun, is it?"

That was quite an accusation to hear from the young girl, and truthfully, it took Wu aback. "What do you mean? I thought you liked Kun."

A grunt sounded from the back of Meilin's throat. "He's nice, but he's not my Daddy."

That's what Wu had been afraid of. "But your Daddy isn't coming back. He left us."

"Daddy will come back! He will!"

Wu sighed. She should have known better. She told her daughter everything that she had thought Sky was, and that he would be back, but she could no longer believe her own words. Now it was Meilin who believed them and would listen to nothing else. "We'll see," was all Wu could say, before standing and making their way out of the garden. But no sooner than they left, Wu saw Wild Flower leading Kun down the corridor, both of them running.

"There you are!" Kun exclaimed once he saw Wu, immediately stopping nearly right in front of her. "Empress Lian wants to see you in her chambers."

"What is it?"

Kun shrugged as he continued. "I'm not sure. All I know is that Lian got a message and immediately left in the middle of the reports from the Judges. And I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to be kept waiting," he added with an urgent note.

Nodding, Wu started down the hall, making her way to the Imperial family's chambers section. Though she walked quickly, she also kept her pace slow enough for Meilin to match it. "She just got up and left?"

"It's not all that unusual," Kun informed. "But normally she does it out of boredom of hearing the Judges. Which I don't blame her for."

"She's still the same Lian that I met five years ago," Wu couldn't help but smile. "So you have no idea what this message was about?"

"No, not a clue. Except that once she heard it . . . You know that smile and look in her eyes she gets when she finds some new game to play?"

"Who doesn't?"

"She got that look. I have no idea what's going on, but it seems like she's been expecting whatever it was to happen."

For Wu, that was enough to tell her thatshe already knew she was part of a game that she didn't want to be part of. Despite disposing her mask, the Silk Fox still roamed.

As they walked to the chambers, Wu noticed that Meilin was watching Kun with suspicion in her eyes. Looking to Kun, she saw that he also noticed and his face showed his inquiry, but Wu could only shrug and express a helpless look. And without warning, she felt Meilin's hand grip tighter and pulled her mother further on. Her gaze shifting to Meilin, she saw her daughter with an angered look on her face. But by the time she had noticed the glare, the group had reached the their destination. It was probably better to ask later, when things cooled down, anyhow.

Whatever Wu expected to see, it did not include what she was about to see. At first, nothing seemed particularly out of place. Lian and Chang was talking with a man whose face Wu could not see, nor care. But she could see that the man's robes were dark blue and loose, but did not hinder movement and his hair done up in a small bun.

"Lian, you wanted me?" Wu called out in a somewhat annoyed voice.

Immediately, Lian and Chang faced Wu, as did the other man. "Oh, Wu, there's someone here to meet you," Lian announced, a smirk on her face.

But Wu did not hear her voice, see her smirk, or even frankly care about Lian. Instead her entire attention was focused on the other man, who was making his way to her, whose smile so familiar, as if she had just seen it yesterday. But how? She thought he was gone forever.

"Hello there, Wu. It's been awhile."

There was no way it could be him. No way!

But every step he took closer only pushed the lie she wanted so hard to believe further and further away, until she had no choice but to accept who was standing in front of her, smiling as if nothing had happened.

She had to accept that this was Sky.

But acknowledging he was there still meant nothing to her. It didn't mean that everything was fine. And it didn't mean that she was happy. And she'd make sky realize that.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed, stepping away from Sky and closer to Kun, pulling Meilin with her.

Clearly, Sky didn't seem to understand. "I've finished what I set out to do. I've come back."

"Too little, too late," Wu snapped, taking another step back. "Five years, Sky. Five. Don't think that means you can walk in here anytime you want and I'll just greet you with open arms. You think I'mstill the naïve village girl who believes everything? I'm not that same village girl." She took a few more steps back and pulled Meilin closer. "Come on, Wild Flower, we're not staying here."

The thirteen year old displayed a look of divergence with Wu's choice, but did so anyhow. But while Wild Flower went without a second glance back, Meilin couldn't stop looking at Sky.

"Wu, are you sure you should be angry with him?" Wild Flower asked, trotting after Wu. "He did come back after all."

"And he couldn't bother to send a letter or anything? I don't think so. He's just back because no one else is of anymore use to him," Wu spat out, storming down the corridor, making it a hassle for the two girls to keep up. "I don't need to worry myself with him."

"Mommy! Slow down!" Meilin cried, pulling on Wu's arm. Wu stopped an looked to her daughter, wishing she had her anger under control. But with Sky in the Palace, how could she?

"Mommy, who was that man?" Meilin asked, looking back. "Why are you angry at him?" Turning back to Wu, her eyes brightened. "Is that Daddy? He's come back after all?"

"Meilin, don't even-" but too late, Meilin wrestling her hand from Wu's grip and took off on a dash. "Meilin!" Wu cried, before taking off after the child. "Meilin! Get back here!" She quicklyfocused in order to quickened her strides and was lucky enough to catch the girl before she got too far. "Don't you try that again, you understand me?"

Meilin glared at Wu, but quietly answered, "Yes, Mommy." Then silently, the three went back to Wu's room.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Wu stayed in her chamber with Wild Flower and Meilin, refusing anyone entrance to her room. She only allowed the servants in when it was time that the girls eat, but Wu herself refused to eat. She was too furious to think of anything other than Sky's return. She wanted to grab one of the statues that decorated the room and hurl it at the wall, but with the children in the room, that wasn't a good idea.

Laying on her bed, starring at the ceiling, Wu just thought about how for so long she thought Sky would not come back. But here he was. In the Palace. She felt her heart slightly break just thinking of him, but she tried not to let herself think anymore of him.

And as she felt the bed wobble at the addition of a new, bouncy presence, Wu knew she was out of luck. Turning over, she saw Meilin crawling up to her and sitting next to her.

"Mommy, are you okay?"

Wu turned to her daughter, whose face still beamed from the revelation that her father had come back, reminding Wu of what she had wished for a long time. She had desired that the girl meet Sky before she got too much older, as he was still her father. But now she didn't want Meilin around him at all.

"Mommy, I wanna see Daddy. Can I go see Daddy?"

Even though Wu was fuming inside, she could not cast some of that anger towards her daughter. Perhaps it was because she had already scared Meilin doing so, or it was the innocently cheerful expression on her face. Whatever the cause, Wu stroked her daughter's cheek, unable to force herself to smile, and answered, "Not now, Honey. Mommy doesn't want to see Daddy."

The smile faded and Meilin tilted her head to the side, her face filled with childish curiosity. "But why?"

Gazing into her daughter's eyes, Wu remembered how Sky had once said that her eyes held the innocence of a child's. Meilin's weren't exactly as hers were, but they were still similar. "Mommy's angry at Daddy."

"But why? Daddy's home. Why are you angry?"

"It's . . . complicated, Meilin."

The little girl puffed her cheeks and grunted. "I don't want Kun to be my Daddy. I want Daddy."

Propping herself up on her elbows, Wu fixed her eyes on the girl's. "But how do you know that you'll like your Daddy more than Kun?"

At first the little girl was quiet, then thoughtfully she answered. "Because you told me about Daddy. You, Dawn Star and Wild Flower. You always said nice things. How can he be different?"

If only she could think like a child, Wu wished silently to herself. "But Daddy left us, Meilin."

"But you didn't think that before," Meilin reminded, her voice no less innocent, but with a pushing tone to it as well. "Please, Mommy. I want _my_ Daddy."

Wu stared at Meilin's now pleading eyes. She wanted to wish her anger away, but still, the coldness of her heart remained. She couldn't. "If he sticks around, we'll see about it," she promised.

But the sounds of the doors opening brought the small family's attention to the room's entrance. Wu quickly sat up, getting in front of Meilin, praying that no one told Sky where her room was. To Wu's relief, it was Dawn Star and Huo who came in the door, the only people that Wu had told the guards to admit. She could see on Dawn Star's face that she was concerned and had hurried on her way back.

"Huo! Oh goodie! Huo, guess what!" Meilin cried out jumping from the bed and running to her friend, grabbing Wild Flower's hand and dragging her along.

Dawn Star smiled at the three then made her way to the bed, sitting next to Wu. "Lian told me Sky's back. The meeting didn't go well?"

Wu looked at Dawn Star with a somewhat impatient look. "No, really? You couldn't guess?" Sighing, Wu looked to her hands, but she said nothing else.

"Are you certain you should be angry with him? He did come back after all."

"Argh!" Wu vented, falling back onto her bed. "So I should be happy? Why doesn't anyone get the fact that it's been five years? And I've had to raise his daughter without the presence of a father for her."

"But Wu, you knew that he had set out to eradicate the slavery operations in the Jade Empire. You had to have known it would take years."

"What?" Wu sat back up suddenly and regarded Dawn Star suspiciously. "How could you have known about that? I didn't tell anyone."

"But why didn't you?"

"If Sky wanted anyone to know, he would have told them. I wasn't about to break a secret. Besides," Wu's gaze turned to an icy glare, "you didn't answer _my _question."

She could see how Dawn Star cautiously prepared herself to tread ground where she shouldn't. "I spoke with Lian a few weeks ago. She figured it out on her own and told me. She figured Sky was coming back."

Her anger gauge rose significantly and Wu felt her fingernails digging into her palms. "And you didn't tell me anything?"

"Well, if Lian wanted you to know-"

"Of course she didn't want me to know!' Wu exploded, getting up from the bed and walking over to the double doors that opened to a large closet room. "She just wants to have some amusement for herself. And I'm not here to entertain." She grabbed a pack from the floor and began rummaging through the clothes.

"What are you doing?" Dawn Star asked, standing and waking over.

"I'm going to Dirge, that's what I'm doing!" Wu spat, stuffing a few robes into the pack. "I don't need to be around a haughty Empress and her accomplice cousin, who also has a knack for keeping secrets."

There was a short silence before Dawn Star finally answered in a soft, cheerless tone. "I'm sorry."

As Wu continued looking through the clothes, she finally dropped her arms to her sides and sighed. She looked over to the children, who were indeed staring at her, slightly fearful, as never before had Wu yelled at Dawn Star. After dropping her head to her chest and releasing a long breath, Wu breathed out an apology. "That was uncalled for. I shouldn't be taking this out on you. It's just . . . how is this possible? I was so convinced he forgot me. He had to have! I never received a word from him. But now . . . he's here." She continued with gather items for the trip, now moving onto Wild Flower and Meilin's wardrobe. "I can't stick around now though. Not with Sky here and Lian finding entertainment in my stress."

"Would you mind if I came along?" Dawn Star asked. "I don't like you running off rashly."

Wu looked back to her friend, finally smiling. "I'd like that. And I'm sorry about before. I've just been on edge lately."

Dawn Star stepped up to her friend, and hugged her. "It's okay," she whispered. "Nothing's been the same lately." She stepped back and smiled as best she could. Things had changed so much since they left Two Rivers, and they were both trying to deal with it, both earning problems as they did.

Letting go of Wu, Dawn Star turned and made her way to Huo, taking his hand and leading him out. "Come on, Huo, we have some packing to do."

As soon as those words escaped her lips, Wild Flower and Meilin jumped up and ran to Wu. "So we're going to Dirge?" Wild Flower asked eagerly, her dark eyes shining with anticipation.

Wu nodded then an idea came to her. "Dawn Star! Could you do me a favor?"

Just as she was near the door, Dawn Star turned around to face her. "Yes?"

"Could you ask Kun to come?"

"Kun? Are you sure? I thought you wanted to get away from this place."

Glancing at Meilin, whose nose wrinkled, Wu smiled assuring. "For some reason, I think he needs to come."

* * *

As soon as they were done packing, Wu took Wild Flower and Meilin to Kang's workshop, which was close to hangers solely for the Imperial family's use, and asked Kang to bring them to Dirge, which he agreed heartily to. Wu knew he was hoping for an "explody" occurrence during the flight, but she wasn't.

Entering the hanger, Wu marveled and dismayed at the sight of the flyer they were taking. It was not longer the Marvelous Dragonfly that sat in this hanger. Kang had done away with that flyer soon after Sun Li's death. Instead, with his returned memories as Lord Lao and with inspiration from the adventure with Wu, Kang built a far more ornate, and elegant flyer, which he unreservedly called the Nimble Phoenix. It was a superior flyer, both in appearance and implementation, but it seemed to be just another addition to the change of the last five years.

After climbing into the Phoenix, Wu tried to get the children settled, but Meilin was begging to see the cockpit of the flyer and Wu relented,reminding the child that she still had to sit during the flight.

"Kang, you're got a student here," Wu announced, as she stepped into the cockpit, Meilin holding onto her hand.

"A student?" Kang questioned, turning around from the controls of the Phoenix. He still wore the same hat and similar robes to what he had five years ago and no indication of aging was visible on his face. "Oh, yes, yes, yes. The little Fireball," he cried out, using the nickname he had given her.

"Try to keep her entertained while I look for Dawn Star," Wu instructed, turning to leave.

"Oh yes! Nothing shall come to harm to the little Fireball. I'm sure that she won't do a thing wrong!"

"It's not her I'd worry about," Wu smiled then made her way out, but stumbled into Dawn Star before she even got to where Wild Flower was sitting. "I didn't know you were already here," Wu exclaimed after balancing herself.

"I just got here. Wild Flower told me that you took Meilin up here and I thought I'd bring Huo up here as well."

Wu nodded and walked past Dawn Star. "Alright, just make sure you keep an eye on the dangerous one up there." Noting Dawn Star's confusing, Wu smiled. "Kang."

Dawn Star smiled in turn and made her way up. Wu turned and walked back to where Wild Flower. "I don't think you need to sit there for now. You want to join the others up front?"

"Really? Okay!" Wild Flower jumped up and hurried to where the others were, just as Wu turned and walked out. But once she was out, she saw a sight, she was not expecting.

Sky was following Kun through the hanger to the flyer.

"What are you doing here?" Wu demanded, storming up to him, but was quickly held back by Kun.

"I asked him to come," her fiancé explained, leading her away from Sky a bit. For a short moment, Wu noticed that his clothes were not the extravagant robes he normally wore, but ones more fitting for a warrior, yet still of the same color.

"You what!"

"Look, the two of you obviously need to talk. And that is his daughter on that flyer as well. Don't you think he deserves to meet her?"

"I think he deserves to stay out of my sight forever," Wu spat, glaring at Sky. "I didn't ask for him to come for a reason."

"True, but I have a reason for inviting him. If you want to move forward into the future, perhaps _our _future, you're going to need to settle the past," Kun explained, shouldering his pack. "Just calm down a bit. You're getting way too tense nowadays." He squeezed her shoulder and stepped past her, leaving her with Sky, who still stood there.

"Just what is his relationship with you?" Sky asked warily. The warmth that he had once had was gone, as if already knowing the answer.

"That would be my fiancé," she answered, a pretentiousness licking her tone. "That's what happens when you leave a lover for five years."

"Wu, I told you that I had-"

She didn't let him finish. "And you couldn't bother to send a message in five years? I don't see why you should think that after that you'd still expect me to wait."

She didn't wait for a response. She just turned and dashed off towards the flyer, wishing that Sky was not right behind her.

* * *

BWHAHAH! here's the chapter. Okay, so now I've gotta work with chapter three. I hope you still like the story and I'm sorry it took so long. Well . . . flame me all you want now. i forgot all the crap I actually was gonna say. Oh well. 


	4. Chapter 3

2 chapters in one day. You people oughta be happy. Okay. So it's been months since a new chapter up date. Don't get your tails in a knot. Anyhow, things are pretty much moving fast in this story, and it is bothering me. But I highly doubt i can make it any other way. it's just the characters. blame them! And this shift button. gAH! Okay . . . here ya go . . . btw . . . I'm sorry, I didn't do a through spell check on this chapter right now. I promise one will come though.

_Chapter Three_

The flight had so far been uneventful. With the destruction of the Lotus Assassins and the steady decline of pirates, there was no threat in the air, much to Kang and Meilin's disappointment. During the flight, to keep Meilin from noticing her father was with them, Wu had kept Wild Flower and Meilin up front, both too enthralled by the gears and mechanicals to notice anything else.

"I don't think this is a wise decision," a voice spoke behind Wu, and she turned around to see Kun behind her.

"I don't want him near Meilin until I virtually have no choice," Wu answered softly, leaning back against Kun, whose arms went around her waist and held her. In the last few weeks, the fondness between them had grown immensely. They normally hid it, unless alone, especially because of Lian. Or unless either one felt acutely stressed out by the day's events. "By the way, how did you know he was Meilin's father."

"It wasn't hard to guess. I didn't know of anyone else you held so much anger towards. And he has the same impish smile that Meilin has."

"You noticed?"

He shrugged, leaning his head against hers. "It stood out pretty well. I only noticed though because I was watching for any expressions that might say anything more than he could actually say."

Wu nodded thoughtfully. She had forgotten that Kun's father had been one of the now extinct sects of Imperial guards trained to work in the shadows and know the reason behind each movement, and that was how Chang and Kun had gotten most of their training. "So anything jump out at you?"

"You talk like he is some Assassin, rather than a past lover."

She barely turned her head to send a glare out of the corner of her eye at him.

"Just that he wasn't surprised or confused by Meilin's presence."

Wu creased her brow, as she turned around to face Kun. "Are you trying to tell me he already knew about her?"

Again he shrugged. "I'm just saying what I observed."

"Stop with your innocent acting," Wu scolded mockingly, playfully punching him in the shoulder. But as quickly as her mood had changed to playfulness, it faded as she turned her gaze to Meilin, who was still, thankfully, preoccupied with Kang's talk of the Nimble Phoenix. "She wouldn't like us talking."

"Us talking or just us?" Kun asked, but Wu could tell he already knew the answer.

"Us," Wu confirmed.

"Then I'll go back." He slid a finger down Wu's cheek and looked at her gravely. "And remember, you need to talk to Sky."

"Yeah, yeah. I remember," Wu grumbled as she watched kun return to the back of the flyer. Turning back to where Meilin sat, Wu felt herself come to a grim realization. If Meilin would continuous refuse to accept Kun, Wu knew she'd have to make a choice. And one was not a choice she could live with.

Watching as Meilin's eyes glowed with enthusiasm and continued to ask Kang about the controls, Wu only hoped that that choice would not come.

A few hours later, the group had reached Dirge. The mountain temple was still just as cold as it had been for the last five years, but the temple and other buildings looked to be in better shape than before. Of course it was only minimal. Though the Empress and her family knew, Lian honored the secret ways of the past Spirit Monks and spoke of nothing referring to the mountain temple. So therefore the only ones who had actually been able to work on the temple were Kang, Dawn Star, and Wu, and Wild Flower, Huo, and Meilin would help out as they could. Even Henpecked Hou tried to sneak away from his family to help. But anyone who did any of the real work was the Black Whirlwind, who occasionally stopped by when he was bored.

In fact, both Black Whirlwind and Hou had surprised the group by greeting them when they landed,

"Whirlwind! Hou!" Wu exclaimed, as she brought Meilin out of the flyer. "Whirlwind, I thought you told us you were off to find more adventure for yourself."

"Ah, I got bored and came back here. Brought Hou with me as well. And it's _the Black_ Whirlwind," Whirlwind gruffly reminded in his deep, guttural voice. Nothing about the former mercenary had changed and it gave Wu a sense of relief that something had remained the same all these years. "Besides, you never said I couldn't help myself to your stocks of wine."

"No, I didn't," Wu sighed. She should have remembered to do so. She would be lucky if one bottle of wine was left.

"Oh don't worry about it," Hou spoke up, apparently able to see the agitation Wu was feeling. "I tried to make sure the brute didn't waste all of your wine." Leaning in close, Hou added, "I also hid most of the stock."

"Thank you, very much, Hou," Wu smiled, a wave of relief flowing through her. That wine came from the Imperial Palace and Wu hated to think what Lian would say if she found out that the reason Wu would go out to get more was because Whirlwind helped himself to it as he pleased. She was glad to see that Hou had been here. "So what are you doing here?" She asked the bunmaker with a smile. "Won't your wife notice you're missing?"

There was the tired sigh that Wu heard from Hou anytime his wife was mentioned. "So long as I make her think I'm delivering buns, she won't notice a thing. Until I get back, of course. No buns and no money, she'll notice then. But any excuse to get me out of that house is a welcome one." Hou's tone had grown a little uplifted. "Even if is time spent with the oaf."

"Well, I have to thank you both for doing all that you have, especially when you didn't have to." Wu smiled as she looked around for anything different from her last time here.

"Well like I said, I was bored and I did help myself to some of that wine of yours," Whirlwind shrugged then pointed at her. "Plus you gave me a far better adventure than I could have imagined. Had to pay you back somehow. But it'd be nice if you got around to causing some more trouble. Times are getting too calm."

"Unless you're watching this little lynx," Wu smiled, tousling Meilin's hair.

"Only because she's your daughter. Brought the whole troupe, did you?" Whirlwind observed, watching as the others came out. "Well, I'll be . . . Dammit Sky!"

"Sky!" Hou exclaimed, turning too quickly for Wu to believe that he didn't tumble. "You've been gone for five years! I was certain you were dead!"

"I can assure you that's not a possibility for me," Sky's warm voice sounded, coming closer.

With Whirlwind and Hou's attention now on Sky, Wu slipped away with Meilin, just wanting to stay as far away from Sky as possible. But the closer she got to the temple, the harder it was to bring Meilin along. "Meilin! Would you stop that?"

"No! I wanna talk with Whirlwind! And Daddy! I wanna see my Daddy!" Meilin cried, struggling from Wu's arms.

"Not now!" Wu refused, pulling on Meilin's arm harder.

"Why? Why can't I see Daddy?"

"Because I said so!" Wu answered harshly, Picking up the flailing child and carrying her to the temple building.

"Mommy! Stop it! I wanna see my Daddy!"

Wu did not speak until they got to the temple and Wu finally put the girl down, holding her by the shoulders and kneeling to get at eye level with Meilin. "You will behave while we're here. If not, by the Waterdragon's power, you will have to go to the Necropolis twice a week for a month."

Meilin fell silent. She was as sensitive to spirits as Wild Flower and Dawn Star were and the Necropolis was were they affected her the worst. Wu did not believe she would even bring the child there, but she had nothing else to make the child listen.

But the silence between them didn't last very long as Meilin answered in a soft voice. "But I wanna see my Daddy. Please Mommy!"

"Later, I promise," Wu answered, knowing that is was a promise she would keep, though reluctant too. "But right now, I have a few things to do."

Suddenly, Meilin's eyes grew vivid. "You gonna get things ready to see the Waterdragon?"

Smiling at the inquisitive girl, Wu nodded, taking pride in how smart the girl was. "That would be correct."

"Then I wanna help!"

Since the rebirth of the Waterdragon, speaking with the Waterdragon had become a far more strenuous task than before. Because the Shepard now had the ability to perform her duties returned to her, she could no longer speak to Wu as easily as before. Instead Wu had to perform a ritual to call the Waterdragon when she required guidance in her duties, when she found a troubled spirit that must be guided to Dirge, or when she felt that the Waterdragon desired to speak with her. The ritual itself was short, especially with the help of Meilin, but the waiting could range from instantly to over an hour. The Waterdragon was just that busy with returning the spirits denied access to the underworld during the last twenty years of Sun Hai's reign.

As the minutes slowly rolled by, Wu glanced to Meilin, pausing in her prayers, marveling at the silence and gravity that emanated from the child. For some reason, the calling on the Waterdragon was one of the few moments that Meilin could stay still and quiet, without a complaint. But for Wu, it was enough to know that Meilin was going to become a great Spirit Monk.

Luckily today through, it took no more than ten minutes or so before the Waterdragon appeared before them. Seeing the Waterdragon again brought great comfort to Wu's heart. She still remembered the same face of blue that had tried to warn her five years of Li's exploitation of Wu's ability. Back then the face held a great deal of sadness and the suffering of the pain of her body held cut open for twenty years. The anguish was gone from the Great Mistress's face. There was still a minor tinge of sadness on her face, but for the most part, the Waterdragon seemed to be happy.

"Greetings, Zhang Wu and young Meilin," the Waterdragon spoke, her voice grown affectionate as she addressed the little girl.

"Hello, Miss Waterdragon," Meilin smiled, moving closer to her mother. Despite her awe of the Waterdragon, she was still able to feel the power of the Mistress and it did frighten the child a little.

With a last smile, the Waterdragon turned to Wu and thanked her. "I must thank you for your dedication to the Order. The temple is returning back to it's original state. I am grateful for all that you have done to restore the Order."

"It's been more my friends' work than mine to restore the temple. And I have not done much to restore the numbers we once had."

"Perhaps not, but you have other duties as well. Still you are training a few others," once again, she smiled at Meilin, "and you have done well in guiding lost spirits to Dirge."

Wu nodded at the Great Mistress's approval. She had taken on some of the Spirit Monks' duties, despite her residence in the Palace. Dawn Star could easily sense when a spirit was troubled, her powers had grown immensely since Sun Li's fall, and after locating the spirit, Wu would travel to the area, bind the spirit to her, and bring it to Dirge. The instances were far and few and that only made things easier for Wu. But somehow, she knew that soon the numbers would grow, despite the balance that was restored.

But Wu knew that the Waterdragon knew her purpose for calling her, and the very change of tone confirmed it. "I sense you are conflicted, my loyal Spirit Monk and you seek my counsel."

Squeezing Meilin's hand and gazing to her daughter, Wu thought of the correct words to say in front of her daughter. She didn't want Meilin to know the reason of her conflict, but she could not shoo the girl away from where she stood either. Turning back to the Waterdragon, she finally answered as vaguely as possible, already certain that the Waterdragon knew her conflict. "Yes, that's why I came. I see a choice before me; one I don't want to make. The first would benefit that most precious to me, but it would tear my heart in two. But the other choice doesn't seem to present a better situation either, because my heart will still be torn if I make it, I'm certain."

The Waterdragon nodded, Wu seeing in the Mistress's eyes that she had known of this problem long ago. "You are steadily reverting back to the way you once were, have you perceived it? The first choice is based on your love for one, while the second is based on your love for yourself. This is not a choice to be easily made. Either option is no better than the other. This is not a decision to let others make for you. You must resolve it yourself."

With trivial disappointment, the Waterdragon had given Wu the answer she had feared it to be. She should have known better, but she had hoped that her deity would have been able to make the decision easier. "I thank you for your words, Great Mistress," Wu bowed and watching out of the corner of her eye, that Meilin did the same. "And I hope I will be able to return the Order to as it once was."

"One day, you will see an Order that flourishes as never before," the Waterdragon assured. "But that day is far in the future. Now you have far more urgent matters to attend to. Past aggression towards your people have been rekindled and danger is once again your future. And this time you must ensure that the balance shall not be destroyed."

"What? Who threatens the balance this time?" Wu asked, shocked and afraid that the Waterdragon would suffer once again.

"Do not fear for my safety, Zhang Wu, for it is not myself who is threatened. Not at the moment in the least. Those closest to you are the ones susceptible." With a casual glance past Wu, the Spirit Monk knew that was the signal that the Waterdragon must return to the Great Wheel. "And the balance is threatened by those who wish to make themselves greater, by combining the science of man and the magic bestowed upon them from the gods. Do not let this sacrilege succeed, for it shall be as demons and humans were to become one. I must depart now, Zhang Wu. Please heed my words."

The Mistress faded from view in that instant, leaving Wu to contemplate the words of the Waterdragon. Yes, Kang's flyers used science and magic, but separately, not as one entity. She was not aware that such a thing, magic and science, could be combined. She had heard of attempts before, but they had ended with extreme consequences. Throughout the Jade Empire, it had been forbidden to even consider such an act. Who in the Empire could possiblely even attempt such irreverence?

Whoever it was, she knew that Lian must be the first to know. By logic, she should leave as soon as possible. But they had only arrived, and, if everyone felt the same as her, they wouldn't be too willing to enter the Nimble Phoenix so soon. The morning would be the earliest anyone would enter the flyer.

But for some reason, Wu had a terrible sickness in her stomach that came with her decision.

"Mommy? You okay?"

Not even bothering to turn to Meilin, Wu kept her eyes fix on the portal, the feeling of spirits and demons of the spirit realm and heaven disturbed by man's doing. Something was appallingly wrong.

"I don't think so, Meilin. I don't think so."

* * *

It was nearing evening by the time Meilin was done playing with Huo and Wild Flower, and Wu was finally able to bring the child to the section of the courtyard that had served as the landing pad for the flyers they had used to get here. They sat near the focus shrine, the two playing simple hand games as they waited for another to come by. Wu knew that their awaited visitor would come here, for the same reason she sat here. 

And before long, her assumption was proven true as she saw Sky make his way there.

"I thought you'd come by," Wu said gravely, standing and gesturing to Meilin to stand. "There's someone who's been wanting to meet you." She pushed the girl forward, whispering to her, "Go on," as she did. Then feeling as thought her heart was breaking she watched as the child ran to Sky, arms outstretched, calling out to her father. Gazing at Sky as he lifted the girl into the air and laughing with the child before squeezing her close, Wu felt the tears begin to flow and it was all she could to keep herself from falling to her knees. For so long she waited for this moment, but once it was finally able to become a reality rather than a dream, she had stalled it all this time. And now she finally saw her daughter with Sky, the only man who could be the child's father.

But she still was not willing to accept that decision. Not after five years of waiting.

"She has your eyes," Sky spoke up, looking over to Wu, putting down the girl and walking with her to Wu.

"She has your smile and roguish inclination," Wu said in response, no emotion in her words.

"Really?" Sky inquired, raising an eyebrow and looking at Meilin. "You've been giving your mom hard times?"

"Well . . . sorta," Meili admitted embarrassedly.

"She definitely believes in your philosophy, of living the life to the fullest," Wu added, her eyes glaring at Sky. "Which I'm sure you've been doing these last five years."

"You want to argue in front of the girl?" Sky asked severely, matching Wu's glare with his own.

"Wouldn't it be nice for her to know exactly what you've been doing all this time?" Wu's tone grew far more accusingly as she crossed her arm and shifted her weight to her one foot. "Or why you've been away while knowing you've had a daughter all this time."

Wu watched as their expressions showed their confusion of the matter, noticing that Sky's appeared far more exposed than confused though. "What are you talking about?" he still questioned, faking ignorance of what she was talking about.

"You weren't surprised or confused by Meilin's presence when you saw her in the palace," Wu pointed out. "And just now, when Meilin ran to you, it was as if you had been waiting for that moment."

"I'd rather not discuss this around Meilin," Sky breathed, his voice warning Wu not to take this too far.

But Wu challenged him. "Because you don't want her to think you're a no good swindler who forgot about the lover he left behind, who ended up caring for his child all this time?"

For a long time the two stood, eyes locked in glares, neither speaking a words until the silence frightened Meilin. "Mommy? Daddy?"

"Meilin, go to the temple," Sky instructed, letting go of her hand, eyes still on Wu.

The child cast a glance to her mother, who nodded for her to go, then reluctantly, Meilin turned and walked away.

A few more minutes of silence passed by between them before Wu finally broke it. "So are you going to explain all this or what?"

"Explain what? That for five years I've been working to end all slavery operations with the Jade Empire?" he responded, his voice as bitter as hers.

"And that's all?" Wu questioned cynically. "Didn't make your way into any of those fawning women's beds at all?"

"And you're one to talk. You're the one with a fiancé, despite the fact that you have _our_ daughter."

"_My_ daughter is the reason why I even tempted myself with the engagement," Wu stated. "As far as I'm concerned, she's not yours."

"Yet you allowed me to hold her."

Her glare growing fierce, Wu lowered her voice to a near whisper. "Because she won't have anyone but her father act _as _her father."

"What?"

"You heard me! She wants you and only you as her father!" Wu nearly shouted, growing agitated by standing here with him alone. Had things gone differently, she would have loved it. But things weren't as they once were. "And you were never there! Never did I receive any messages, hear any news, see any sign! I thought you promised to keep contact with me in the least! How was I to know if you were well or not? How was I to know if you still loved me? I couldn't even tell you that you had a daughter! I couldn't tell you about Meilin!"

Sky's gaze softened and Wu realized that her vision was blurring as the tears began to streak her face. She hid her face in her hands, willing that her tears would stop. But they wouldn't. She felt strong arms encircle her, reminding her of the nights when the two lost themselves in their passion, or just when he would hold her securely. She almost forgot that she didn't want to touch him, let alone talk to him.

"Get away from me," she hissed, shoving his arms away and stepping back. "Just go ahead and take Meilin. If she'll be happier with you, so be it. But I cannot be with you. Never!"

She moved to leave, almost leaving in a rush, but she felt a hand on her wrist and her body pulled back. She struggled to get out of Sky's grasp, but his hold was too firm. "Let me go," she cried, but her voice sounded weak mixed with her sobs. She thrashed in his arms but it didn't stop him. Soon enough she found her lips enclosed by his, his passion and warmth flowing into her. She tried to struggle, but her body was held against his so tight that she couldn't even feel any movement.

Or was she even moving?

As the fear crept into her heart, her hands pounded on his chest and slowly, was able to push him away. "Let me go, Sky!" she cried, feeling shame creep into her mind. "I'm not yours! I'm not!"

"Wu, I'm sorry," Sky whispered, his face saddened, but his grasp did not ease. "That promise . . . To keep contact with you, I never meant it. I couldn't. I didn't want to risk it getting out that you had any affiliations with the Guild. Not with you being a close friend of the Empress and her cousin."

"The Guild?" Wu questioned, no longer struggling. "What do you mean?"

"I've been running it for five years now," he answered. "I was able to use them to stop the slave operations. I only worked harder when I heard that you had Meilin."

"So you did know," Wu breathed, hardly able to believe his tale, but it seemed so right.

"Yes, I knew. I knew you'd be fine, but I couldn't stop worrying how you were doing. I kept my most trusted informant on duty to find out everything that was going on. He never got much and he definitely never heard about any engagement."

"It was only kept inside the family," Wu explained, realizing that her anger was casually dropping. Then she knew what was happening and pushed herself from Sky's arms. "I can't do this - I'm engaged! Just promise me you'll take care of Meilin."

"I'm not leaving you again, Wu. I still love you and I'm done with what I had to do. I'm not leaving your side."

"I - I - I can't," Wu breathed, moving away from Sky. "There's Kun now. I can't leave him."

Sky's face dropped. "So you do love him," he breathed in defeat.

Wu did not confirm his words. She couldn't. She had grown fond of Kun and loved him as a friend, but she wasn't sure if she loved him as she once loved Sky. But she couldn't tell him that. She could see he was sorry, but . . . Wu just couldn't allow herself to go back to Sky.

Then a tingling sense creep up the back of her neck. A sense she had not felt in years or wanted to feel. Turning around quickly, her fear was realized. Behind her stood a trio of bull demons, the most disgusting creatures she had ever seen.

But what were they doing here?

There was no time for speculation. Wu cursed to herself for leaving her Dragon Sword on the Phoenix, but at least she did have Fortune's Favorite, though it would not dispatch them so quickly. And never did she face a trio of bull demons. Yes, she faced a duo of them along with a duo off elephant demons. But elephant demons were easy to dispatch. Bull demons were another matter, especially with the long range between them. Using her focus to evade the demons' electrocution attack would also mean wasting focus needed to wield her sword.

"It's only been five years. You haven't lost your touch already, have you?" Sky's teasing voice sound behind her. Looking to his hands, she saw his twin sabers were out and ready.

"We'll have to see, now won't we?" she spoke, trying to match his tone, but found it a futile effort. She drew Fortune's Favorite and looked back to the demons. "Let's just see who's on the top of their game."

Just as the bull demons roared and unleashed their attacks, Wu and Sky ran towards the trio. Concentrating on the attacks as they came, Wu rolled out of the way at the last second then leapt over the next two volleys. But she hadn't jumped up quickly enough and felt their electric attack at her feet. Fighting off the pain, she flipped, pushing for more air, before landing directly in front of one of the demons. She quickly slashed at it's legs, causing it to roar in pain and go to grab at Wu. But Wu was expecting that. As he roared, she dashed behind him and using, her chi to strengthen her strikes, she cut at its tough hide, pushing her sword further and further into the skin. But before she got very far, out of the corner of her eye she noticed a charged hail coming her way. Rolling aside just as the attack would have hit her and as the fiend she was assaulting turned to face her, she knew that the demon was getting was getting the full blunt of the attack, as well as the two other torrents that followed. With his health dwindling down steadily, it made the job of hacking open its skin all the more easier. As a gush of blood spurted out, Wu ignored the stream and sliced upwards, pushing her sword further in untilso much damage was done that the bull demon fell down instantly.

Not even pausing to wipe the blood from her face, Wu bounded after the other fiend that had tried to attack her previously, barely able to dodge the oncoming barrage of attacks. In fact she felt her left arm go numb from the electricity that flowed through her blood. This time it was harder to force aside the throbbing, but she did and risked using her focus to evade the last attack. Leaping over the demon, she slashed at the neck, pushing her sword as deep as possible. She was lucky. Blood already began to trickle from the wound. With the demon's back still turned, Wu risked the chance to transform into a horse demon, praying that she was able to launch a fireball at the foe before he turned and was able to strike at her. Everything went white and Wu felt her form change and the power of the horse demon coursing through her veins. The only magic that could get through a demon's defenses was another demon's magic, as Wu had learned quickly in her past adventure. Once she was able and still in the white, she launched the fireball and hazarded a second. But the white was fading and the opponent had turned and his arm was high, ready to strike, despite the fact that his body writhed with flames. Wu knew she couldn't leap backwards, not in this form, so she quickly returned back to her natural form, hoping she came out just in time to evade.

She missed.

Just as the white faded, she watched as the hand came down, sending a jolt through her body and flinging her back into the statues behind her. The impact almost knocked her out cold, but she still retained consciousness. Calling upon her chi, she forgot the pain and moved to stand. But the demon was already in front of her. Nothing she could do would get her out in time, but she would still try. But before she was even able to push herself up, the demon toppled over and behind it stood a smirking Sky.

"Isn't that something. Seems I beat you for once."

"Don't get cocky," Wu mumbled, trying to stand. But just as she did, she felt a hand grab her arm and help her up. Looking to her side, she saw Dawn Star, her eyes etched with fear. "I'm alright," Wu grumbled, slightly embarrassed at her poor performance. She definitely needed to work out more.

"But Wu, where are the children?"

"What do you mean?" Sky questioned, stepping up to the two, rubbing his sleeve across his chin. Wu noticed his robes were covered in demon blood as well. "We only had Meilin with us and we told her to go to the temple. Didn't she go there?"

"Oh, she was there," Black Whirlwind's gruff voice sounded, then his voice took an angered tone as he looked to the carnage that lay at their feet before. "Don't you know better than to start a slaughter without me? These axes-"

"This isn't the time for it, Whirlwind," Wu snapped, the fear of what could have happened to her daughter, especially after this violent incident, seeping in. "You said she went to the temple then?"

"Yes, but she started to get scared . . ." Dawn Star's voice trailed off, her own fear rivaling Wu's, but then continued. "So her, Wild Flower, and Huo . . . They ran down here, to find you."

"We . . . didn't see her," Sky answered hesitantly, fear and shame shining brightly in his eyes.

Then it hit her. The demons, the Meilin's fear, her own anxiety, the Waterdragon's words . . . It had already started. She fell to her knees, dropping her sword and feeling her body go numb.

_Those closest to you are the ones susceptible._

Why didn't she keep Meilin in her sight? Why? Now she had no idea where the girl was, where Wild Flower was, who was as much her daughter as Meilin. And then there was also Huo.

Wu hugged herself, imagining that Meilin was there. Wishing she was. But she wasn't. The tears flowed. Never had this fear ever entered her mind. Never did she think Meilin's safety could be compromised.

"Meilin . . . Meilin . . ." Wu breathed, her eyes wide with fear and her breathing increasing with her anxiety. She saw Dawn Star kneel before her, but felt Sky's sturdy arms around her. She didn't force him away this time though. She was in too much shock. "Meilin . . . My baby . . . Come back . . ."

"Wu, come on. We have to get to the Imperial City. There's no way to know who actually did this."

"My baby . . ." Wu breathed looking back at Dawn Star. The same fear was there, but her strength was still there. Wu felt no strength within herself.

"Wu, come back, please," Dawn Star pleaded, her hand grabbing Wu's shoulders. "We need to go now."

"Forget the Imperial City!" a voice - Kun's voice - cried out. "We'll be too late if we try that."

"You've got a better idea, pretty boy?" Whirlwind growled.

"We'll need one!" Kang called out, following Kun. "I just took a round in the Nimble Phoenix and I've got good news . . . and bad news."

"Just tell us then!" Hou shouted impatiently.

"Well, which do you want? The good news or the bad news? Though I take it the good news should come. . ."

"Kang!"

"Oh yes! Right, right! Well the good news is we know who have them."

"And the bad news?" Dawn Star asked, her eyes locked on Kang.

"Obviously, it's _who_ has them," Kang replied.

"It's the Horselords," Kun spoke up, his voice near Wu's ear as she realized he had come down and was helping her up. "They're gathered just beyond the Wall, northwest of here."

"And there's more!" Kang exclaimed. "They've got flyers!"

"What?" Sky exclaimed. "That's . . . that's impossible!"

"Not from what I've seen," Kang opposed. "And they're different. Like great machines! Powerful large buggers they are. Yes, powerful, indeed. I'm not certain the Phoenix can take them."

The others responded back, urgent and hopefully. But Wu didn't hear them. She was long gone, out cold.

* * *

Yea, I know . . . I said no Hou. But really, how could Ilive with such a choice. I hope all the characters are in character. It ain't my forte, for the record. 

Anyhow, if anyone is a Saiyuki fan, I think you may have started to notice something. Hey, it's based off a Chinese legend as well! Anyhow review! YOu DON'T get CHApter four UNTIL You do! ANd I'M GOnnA KILL THIS sHIFT BUTTON!


End file.
